creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood
Basic Information Wood is - not surprisingly - a resource-block and very useful crafting-material that can be gathered ("pulled") from tree trunks and branches. Trees are parts of the pre-generated game worlds of Creativerse and no additional trees will grow by themselves. Instead, 3 types of trees can be grown by players by placing Saplings on suitable blocks in suitable areas on the surface game world. Currently existing Wood types in Creativerse are: Ashenwood, Cragwood, Elderwood, Autumnwood, Weepwood, Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood, but also Corrupted Wood of different types. Corrupted Wood is a special case of common Wood that has been transformed. It can be found in large amounts on the Corruption layer (and rarely floating here or there over the surface world), where it can be purified and will then turn into Cragwood. All Wood types can be corrupted and will then turn into Corrupted Wood. However, Corrupted Wood will not appear by itself and uncorrupted Wood will not corrupt all by itself. It requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell to be picked up. Logs are also some type of Wood in principle. All Logs can be used als alternative ingredients for crafting recipes that will otherwise also accept any kind of uncorrupted Wood. Just like grown trees, Logs do not "spawn" after world generation. Some Logs can be produced by using a Plow on uncorrupted Wood blocks. How to obtain You won't need any Power Cell equipped to pull any type of uncorrupted Wood from the trunks of trees, their branches and/or bush-like small tree variants that can be found in nearly every surface biome: * Cragwood trees (Woodlands, Grassland, Canyons, Savannah, rarely near Mountains, the tallest specimen can be found in Forests reaching into frosty heights), * Ashenwood trees (birch-like, more common near Mountains, also in Woodlands, Grasslands, Canyons, Savannahs, more rarely in forests), * Elderwood trees (pine-like, Taigas, Tundras, near Mountains, on top of Canyons, more rarely in Woodlands and Forests, while giant Elderwood foliage trees exist on only on template worlds RW5-RW8 and are very rare in Savannahs), * Autumnwood trees (three type of brownish-colored leaves, can be found in Forests), * Weepwood trees (can be found in Swamplands), * Wildwood trees (in Jungles, with two types of leaves and flowers, with some rare giant specimen that have snow on top and can be spotted on the area map because of their snowy-white treetops, in template worlds RW1-8, while they have Leaves instead of Vines on RW1-4), * Parchwood trees (can be found in Savannahs) * and Shorewood trees (can be found on sandy shores around Oases, in Savannahs and in Dunes, next to rivers and lakes as long as they have sandy shores). You'll need to equip either a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell to pull Corrupted Wood of any kind. All types of "natural" Wood blocks can be corrupted by Corrupt Bombs, only Logs cannot be corrupted. Other than taking blocks of Wood from trees, branches or "bushes", sometimes blocks of Cragwood can be found in significant amounts in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests that appear only at night on surface blocks in the dark. Single Wood blocks of other trees than Cragwood can be randomly obtained from specific types of Leafis, for example Autumnwood from Autumn Leafis and Weepwood from Mossy Leafies, either as a loot or pet-harvest. Wood is a regenerative resource, since players can grow 3 types of trees from randomly obtainable Saplings when harvesting uncorrupted Wood and/or tree Leaves from their respective tree variations; Cragwood, Elderwood and Ashenwood. These three trees are the "oldest" types of trees and existed from the very beginning of Creativerse, while the other tree types were added by Playful with update R24 on 2015 - 04 - 08. To plant Saplings, different from what the tooltip claims, you only have to place them on suitable types of natural blocks (green Grass and Dirt, only Elderwood Saplings can also grow on Snow Caps) and into suitable surface biomes. Providing moisture is not necessary. Saplings might refuse to grow underground, but will also stay fallow in many types of surface biomes and areas that might be either too cold or too hot or poisonous for trees to grow. Woodlands and Forests are best suitable places to grow trees, also parts of Mountains and Grasslands, while Elderwood might also grow well in Tundras and rather cold biomes. You can plant several Saplings close together in order to cause a larger tree to grow by chance. You can, but you do not have to fertilize Saplings with Pigsy Droppings to make them grow faster - this will not work on fallow Saplings though. All trees will take ca. 15-16 RL-hours in order to grow (they will suddenly turn from a Sapling into a full-grown tree). Fertilizer will reduce this timespan for only ca. 15 minutes. Player-grown trees might have a few patches of Moss (Ashenwood) or Vines (Cragwood) on them, also tree Flowers are very common, while Beeswax or Queen Bees (that will transform into Beeswax under fitting conditions) are rarer occurrences. How to use Any kind of Wood or Log can be used as Fuel for the Forge, but 2 blocks of Wood are required for each process (of melting or hardening), and Wood will burn very slowly in a Forge. Corrupted Wood from the Corruption layer (or any common Wood that is hit by Corrupt Bombs and by that becomes Corrupted Wood) acts as a Tier 3 Fuel and such speeds up every forging process. On the other hand, it requires a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be picked up, and the Power Cell will lose durability by that. 2 blocks of Corrupted Woods are required for each forging process. Corrupted Leaves can also be used as Tier 3 Fuel, but 4 blocks of these Leaves are required for ever forging process. 1 Block of common Wood can be chopped into either 4 Wood Slabs and/or 8 Wood Rods each in a Processor. Processing Wood (or anything for that matter) does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked. Simply carry Wood blocks in your inventory/bag and/or quickbar and activate a Processor that has been placed into the game word by right-click or pressing "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. Then insert whatever materials are listed as "processable" in the window at the left by right-click or by dragging and dropping their icons with the left mouse button to the slot of the Processor window to the right side. Wood is an often used crafting ingredient for many crafting recipes. Some crafting recipes will accept most types of Wood blocks alternatively that you can scroll by clicking on either of the two small blue arrows next to the Wood icon in the crafting recipe after selecting the desired craft in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "Q"). The type of Wood that you will choose for crafting (and/or processing) will not influence the outcome of the crafting recipe, neither in stats nor in design. Please note that several crafting recipes will only accept one specific type of Wood though - in this case the Wood icon in the recipe will not feature any arrows. The Gauntlet Smash can destroy all types of tree Leaves, but will leave Wood blocks unscathed. Fire Warning Attention: natural blocks of Wood (and Logs) are flammable (including Corrupted Wood)! When placing Wood blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Wood can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood blocks on fire. If Wood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Tree types You can collect Wood from 8 different kinds of uncorrupted trees (sometimes small and bush-like) in any new Creativerse game world in different surface biomes: * chestnut-brown blocks of Cragwood can be taken from very common Cragwood trees with dark green leaves and Yellow Flowers that can be found in Forests, Woodlands and Grassland biomes. Can occur in all sizes from tiny bush-like to very tall and large (trunks of 8x8 blocks, and foliage that might even rarely carry snow on top). Cragwood-trees can be grown by players from Cragwood Saplings, even up to 8x2 blocks thick (or maybe more if you are lucky) by placing several Saplings next to each other. On tall Cragwood trees patches of Vines may grow. Cragwood is often contained in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests that can only be found at night on surface blocks in unlit areas * white blocks of Ashenwood can be taken from birch-like Ashenwood trees with Red Flowers that can likewise be found in Forests, Woodlands and Grassland biomes, as well as in valleys of Mountain biomes. Can occur in bush-like sizes, slender medium-size or in a thicker (trunks of 4x4 blocks) version at its largest. These trees too can be grown by players from Ashenwood Saplings. Ashenwood trees very often have patches of Moss growing on their stems and/or branches * Blocks of Elderwood can be taken from pinetree-like Elderwood trees with very dark green leaves and Blue Flowers that can be found in Mountains, Tundra and Taiga biomes. In cold areas like snow Tundras and Taigas, Elderwood trees might be snow-covered and/or even have whitened Snowy leaves. In Taigas, Elderwood trees can be very tall and thick (2x2 blocks wide trunks), but in Savannahs of the four youngest template worlds RW5-8, you can find isolated Elderwood trees that are truly giant with a thick and hollow trunk. Elderwood trees can also be grown by players from Elderwood Saplings, even in rather large shapes (with trunks up to 8x2 or even more blocks in width) and will grow well in cold biomes. On old game worlds created before update R14 Elderwood trees could occasionally form gigantic sequoia-like foliage-trees * Blocks of Shorewood can be taken from palm-like Shorewood trees on beaches or in oasis' in Ocean biomes with big bright green leaves and no blossoms. Shorewood is currently the only kind of wood where Queen Bees cannot be placed on, however Queen Bees can very rarely spawn on Shorewood Leaves even if they unavoidably stay fallow there. The rare Shorewood Husk is not some kind of Wood though, even if it looks like that; currently it can only be used as Fuel for your Forge or for decorative means * Blocks of Autumnwood can be taken from colorful large Autumnwood trees in Forest biomes that can either have red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves or yellow-brown Citrus Autumnwood leaves or brown Mocha Autumnwood leaves. All of these variants can contain beige-white starshaped Autumnwood Flowers * Blocks of Weepwood can be taken from large Weepwood trees looking like weeping willows in Swampland biomes, adorned with emerald colored leaves and small yellow-green Weepwood Flowers. The trunks and branches of Weepwood trees are usually covered in a lot of Moss * Blocks of Wildwood can be taken from large Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes with two different kinds of dark green leaves and also two kinds of pink and orange Wildwood Flowers in large amounts that brightly glow golden in the dark. Wildwood usually has a lot of Vines growing on it; much more than Cragwood, and strands of Vines often hang down from their tree tops to the ground as well * Blocks of Parchwood can be taken from medium-sized Parchwood trees with "flat" tree-tops in Savannah biomes - with golden leaves but no blossoms [[Corrupted Wood|'Corrupted Wood']] Corrupted Wood is in reality common Wood that has been transformed. It can be used as a very good Fuel, but cannot be chopped into common Wood Slabs nor Wood Rods in a Processor. Crafting recipes that will accept alternative kinds of Wood usually won't accept Corrupted Wood. Corrupted Wood can be found on the Corruption layer underground which is the deepest layer of any Creativerse world. Corrupted Wood grows there in the shape of long branches and/or roots spreading all over the "cave"-ceiling as well as over the ground of the Corruption layer, and in 1-block-wide stems in between; sometimes sprouting into small to medium sized trees with bright purple leaves (without any blossoms nor beehives) growing from the branches/roots, also from roots that spread under Corrupted Water or can even hang upside down from the ceiling. These natural corrupted trees might originally have been Cragwood (at least in the "background story" of Creativerse, because if purified they will turn into Cragwood. You can corrupt any type of common Wood (not Logs though) by throwing Corrupt Bombs at blocks of Wood. If you corrupt Cragwood, it will turn into common Corrupted Wood, if you corrupt Ashenwood, it will turn into Corrupted Ashenwood and Elderwood will turn into Corrupted Elderwood. These three types of Corrupted Wood can be collected just as they are. Nowadays all other kinds of Wood - Autumnwood, Weepwood, Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood - can all be corrupted to become their corrupted counterparts (Corrupted Autumnwood, etc.). If you do not pick them up, they can be purified by Healing Beacons or Purification Bombs to become their uncorrupted former selves. However, if you collect these types of Corrupted Wood (with a Diamond Mining Cell or better), they will all turn into simple Corrupted Wood in your inventory or quickbar, which will then always transform into Cragwood when being placed and purified. Logs * Cragwood Logs can often be found lying on green grass in Forest biomes, but also in Jungles, in Taigas and in the waters of lakes or rivers. Cragwood Logs can alternatively be created by players by using a Plow on common blocks of Cragwood * Driftwood is a uncommon type of log occasionally lying on sandy beaches close to the Ocean, but more often adorning the Ocean floor underwater * Weepwood Logs and Mossy Weepwood Logs can be found either lying on green Grass or in Bog Water usually only in Swampland biomes. When harvesting Mossy Weepwood Logs, they will often turn into 1 block of Weepwood Log and 1 block of Moss each. Weepwood Logs can alternatively be created by players by using a Plow on common blocks of Weepwood * Ashenwood Logs can only be created by players by using a Plow on common blocks of Ashenwood. As yet it cannot be found as being part of the pre-generated Creativerse game worlds Exactly like Wood, Logs too can be chopped into Wood Slabs and Wood Rods in a Processor without requiring any crafting recipe. Most Logs can be used for crafting the same recipes that will accept any kind of Wood, just Ashenwood Logs will often not be accepted for such crafting recipes. Category:Natural Blocks Category:Flammable Category:Corruptable Category:Ingredients Category:Processable Category:Fuel